Warrior's Wrath
Synopsis The GDG discover a shocking secret in the far future, while Gielinor is left defenceless from attack of the future itself. Resolution of the two-parter Plot ---- Recap of Future Armageddon, followed by Title sequence ---- Tenth Age The team were cowering before a mighty explosion, but then suddenly it froze. The explosion fallout was about 1 metre away from them. They were saved. "Time has frozen somehow. Somebody up there likes us." Drauss said. "Only the end of the world has been delayed, but for how long?" They saw the creatures returning back to the land. The Tyrannosaur-like creature forgot about the team and flew off into another direction. "Someone is meddling with time. Normally I would have suspected Angeror, but we just saw him blow up in smoke, destroying the world as his last act..." Cratus said. ---- Time Vortex A strange being was standing in the Vortex of time, watching the team via a "time window". The being then started to transform into another form. It resembled a humanoid crocodile in dark robes and a hood. "Second chances will be made..." the being hissed, and watched them further. ---- Tenth Age "This isn't right. First of all, the explosion that must engulf Gielinor has stopped somehow, and could reactivate any time now. Drauss, we should get out - at least if we can't find an anomaly, just find any sentient life - there has to be humans out there." Doarle trailed off. "Well, lets get trekking. Arm yourselves, and we have to ration the food and supplies - we could be here for some time." Drauss said, as they started to walk away. ---- GDG Base, Fifth age year 185 The base was empty. All soldiers had been sent out to find Drauss and the Prodigies. The only person in the whole base is the comatose wise old man. But suddenly, his eyes opened. ---- Tenth Age The team reached an abandoned base in the desert. "Wow, there is intelligent life after all. We can get help." Drauss said. They ran into the base, but there was nobody there. It looked like the base was ravaged. "Who am I kidding, there was intelligent life!" Drauss said, as everyone started to raid the place. "The food hasn't gone by the sell-by date!" Thyra said, and took lots of cans. "And these weapons look like they are already primed, with unlimited ammo!" Urtur exclaimed. "This is too easy. It must be a trap." Drauss said quietly. ---- The team were sleeping in the bunkers within the base. They had secured the locks, and Drauss and Kairie were alone in one. "You know Drauss, we are alone together..." Kairie trailed off. "Please 'Rie, we are trapped in the far future. There's an explosion that could set off any minute and mean the end for us, and you just want to have sex." "I'm sorry, but we do have to enjoy ourselves while it lasts." But Cratus burst in. "Drauss, do you remember the classic novel Monster World? Well, it's happening all over again. There's one of those shapeshifting monsters in the base!" "We shall give it a post-mortem, meaning it'll have to be dead first!" Drauss said, as he grabbed a weapon. "By the way, I heard everything." Cratus said subtly. Drauss paused, then shoved past him. Cratus followed. The creature was running amok, while the Prodigies were using machine gun turrets to shoot it. Mordi threw a grenade that missed. The creature looked exactly like a Velociraptor, and pounced on La'ab. It tore at his skin. "How?" La'ab screamed. Then Drauss took a shot at it, the creature roared as it ran after him. He locked the door behind him. But the creature opened the door, using a claw like a key. It entered the bunker, and it slashed at Drauss. It was poised to kill Drauss, but then it died. Drauss saw Kairie holding a laser sword. ---- Drauss threw the body onto a nearby table. The whole team flocked to the body, as Drauss was putting on some latex gloves. He cut it open, drew a blood sample using a syringe, and put the sample on his portable super-laptop. It came with the results. "These creatures are the same species. They have shapeshifting abilities, thanks to their blood cells. Its all complicated stuff, but basically they can shapeshift to adapt to emergencies or to suit to their environments." "Any weaknesses we can use against them?" "No. They can be virtually invincible, and were strong to rip through your hide La'ab." ---- GDG Base, Fifth Age The Wise old man got up. He walked like he was in a trance. He went to the main computer mainframe, and started to press buttons. Then a shadow came out of nowhere, and only revealed a crocodilian head. "Save them, it is your destiny..." it hissed, and tossed some computer chips at him. The creature disappeared, and the WOM didn't even speak. He inserted the chips, and he could see the team in the far future. He was watching their every move. ---- Tenth Age The team went outside. They saw more fo the creatures fighting each other. "The horrors of the future. I suppose they can adapt to not eating." Mordi said. "We've seen the Future Horrors before. And yes, I have just invented a new name for a species. Future Horror." Drauss said. "The giant wasp must have been a Horror. Do you think Angeror is an intelligent Horror?" Cratus laughed. "Reminds me, its impossible for us to still be alive. That explosion should have consumed us hours ago." Doarle said. But something was glittering in the distance. Their faces lit up. "Now that's just an effing coincidence!" Yargther cried. They all ran to the anomaly, but before they entered, they fell to the floor. There was an earthquake. They looked. The explosion was back online. "Crap! Crap! Crap!" La'ab screamed. They all jumped through the anomaly, and ended up in Varrock. ---- Fifth Age Varrock "That was a close shave" Drauss sighed, but the anomaly was still active. And rocks srarted to fly out of it. The explosion was coming... "Its not over. The world shall end earlier if this still open!" Cratus screamed. "A whole explosion can't come through the anomaly?" Kairie said in horror. "Its happened before." Drauss muttered darkly. But Doarle knelt on the floor, and started crying. "If there is a Saradomin out there, give me a sign!" he screamed. The citizens of Varrock thought they were mad. ---- GDG Base The wise old man used the time chips, and the anomaly closed. He smiled, and walked back to his bed. Back to comatose mode. ---- Varrock "Its closed! Its closed!" La'ab shouted, and started jumping. Doarle stopped kneeling, embarrassed. "Normally, I'm not a religious man." Doarle said humiliatedly. Then a roar was heard. Varrock was under attack by the Future Horrors. "The anomaly closing wasn't such a good thing." Creeth gulped. The "Horror-King" (Tyrannosaur-like beast) started to chase various people. The giant wasp was destroying the museum. More Raptor-like monsters were appearing. In fact, all the Future Horrors went through the anomaly to avoid the explosion. But Drauss saw a familiar face nearby, shooting. It was Torack Joblar. "Captain Torack?!" "GDG! These monsters are from the far future, aren't they?" he said sarcastically. "Future Horrors." Drauss replied. "Yea I know." "But how - " "I named them." Drauss swore under his breath, disappointed that he didn't name a new species. But Torack disappeared, and the Horror-King destroyed a large part of Varrock. When the Time vortex spilled out, and a strange hooded being appeared with a crocodilian head. "I am Dirindo of the Shadow Triads. Drauss of the GDG, I have come to fulfill my destiny, which was to help yours." He pointed a finger at the Horrors, and they froze. They melted into the ground. "Do not fear. I have sent the Horrors back to their time zone. I have been watching your every move since the year 175 in your calendar." "You mean you stopped the explosion?" "Yes. I must leave soon, but I have a few things to tell you first. The Old man of a hidden name will awake soon. The anomaly situation will be over soon. And the creature full of hate and anger shall return and give you hell. Remember, those you see die aren't necessarily dead in another timeline." Dirindo then disappeared in a flash of light. The damage was being undone by powerful magic. "Guthix! Don't leave me Guthix!" a man screamed. The team started to head home, but the crazy man ran up to Drauss. "Are you Guthix?" "Erm, no, and you need serious medical attention." "The rift shall open and engulf the plane of reality. The circle must be fixed." Drauss started to get scared, and ran. The rest of the team followed him. The crazy man laughed crazily. ---- Time Fractures returns in Conduits at Christmas time ---- Characters *Drauss *Cratus *Doarle *Kairie *Thyra *La'ab *Urtur *Yargther *Creeth *Mordi *Dirindo *Wise Old Man *Torack Joblar *The Crazy Man References *The Crazy Man shall return in Reunion of Fear. *The last spoken line in the episode directly refers to the upcoming Torchwood Gielinor episode What He's Done. Roots Category:Time Fractures stories